


Gluteus Maximus

by marvelhottie2



Series: Romanoff Rogers one shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelhottie2/pseuds/marvelhottie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smacks his ass, all the time. Sometimes she’ll even squeeze it. Everytime he cooks, everytime he walks by, and everytime he works, she just get a chance and smacks his ass which can be very embarrassing especially when she does it in public.</p><p>She turns him on weirdly when she touches his butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluteus Maximus

**Author's Note:**

> My first time to write something like this. Forgive me for my mistakes.

She smacks his ass, all the time. Sometimes she’ll even squeeze it. Everytime he cooks, everytime he walks by, and everytime he works, she just get a chance and smacks his ass which can be very embarrassing especially when she does it in public.

Natasha doesn’t give him any warning, she just appears anywhere and kisses him and slaps his ass. Sometimes, Steve just wanted to pin her down on any hard surface and kiss her hard because she turns him on weirdly when she touches his butt.

“Wow I am having so much fun.” Natasha says sarcastically.

She got no reply from the super soldier, he simply make bubbles in the water where they are currently soaked in. Steve holds her tightly, arms around her bare stomach and face on the crook of her neck. He inhales her sweet scent and kisses her jaw to calm her down.

"Why can't we do something else?" Natasha requested. "Like a movie or something."

"We are doing something now." Steve murmurs.

"I think I'd rather sleep than being marinated in bubbles." She switches her body to press her chest on his. There are bubbles under her neck and on her shoulders but Steve didn't have the chance to observe his girl when he was shut by her  
.  
"Lets do something else come on." Natasha kisses him, just lightly rubbing her lips on his. "I am bored and tired as hell, entertain me." She kisses him again  
.  
The way she speaks was her way of seducing him, to get what she wants. She's not going to have it though, not that he doesn't want to, but as far as he knows, bathtubs are slippery.

"I'll cook for you later okay?" He rested his hand on her head, slowly skimming his fingers on the damp tied hair. He leans to kiss her on the lips before she glares.

"You are boring." She buries her face on the crook of his neck and surrenders.

Steve chuckles, kissing the side of her head. Having a nice long bath is relaxing, and Steve wants her to relax intensively, even if it means to bore her.

He scoops a handful of water with bubbles and gently lash it on her back as if he was painting. He runs her back gently with his fingers, Natasha moans in pleasure as she sinks in with the feeling. His ghostly touches makes her purse her lips and breathe uncontrollably.

"I can actually orgasm if you keep doing that." She says, and he wants to try her.

A loud splash on the water was heard, and he ignores it. He thought it was a soap, it was probably a shampoo that fell, but he realizes how wrong he was when he felt her tiny fingers on his butt cheek.

"What are you doing?" 

She purrs. "Touching your ass, idiot." She purrs again. "I don't understand why your ass is so perfect."

The last thing she do was kissing his neck, and he totally give in to what she wants, no matter how slippery the bath tub is.

The second one was, well..

“Where are you going?”

There’s a white spot on his right cheek and he hasn’t notice it yet. Natasha chuckles lightly and shakes her head. She cannot believe that an enormous man can look so innocent and yet manly. She bites her lips when she saw the outline of his chest and abdominal muscles. Oh how she wants to tear his shirt and take him right there, but of course, this is not the right time, she’s hungry and he’s baking something. Though, Natasha could have requested him to bake her.

“We ran out of baking soda so I’ll be going to the grocery store.” He answered. Steve was notified by her silence. He glances at her to get her attention, but her eyes are on the book she’s reading, she’s deliberately ignoring him. “Something wrong Nat?”

“I am hungry.” She whines.

Steve sighs and went to her. Sometimes he could fall so easily with her acting skills which is very natural, as if it was part of her system.

"Did I did something wrong?"

He was caught off guard when she pulled his shirt to talk to him real close. Her nose was brushing on his mouth, her lips are pouting and he's sure that she is definitely doing that on purpose.

"Yup. You were doing something else when you could have do me."

Steve suddenly felt how tight his pants is that he needs a release. He gulps hard, bobbing his Adam's apple that makes Natasha want to bite him.

"Damn, that was so gorgeous. Makes me wanna bite you even more."

She leans in, but he stops her. "I need to get baking soda." He kisses her forehead and pats her head. "Go read your book and stop teasing me okay?"

Natasha rolls her eyes and punches his pecs. She was on the middle of being amused and being annoyed at the same time when he practically reads her when she thought she have captured him in her web. 

"Shut the hell up." She says. "I already figured that you are going to say that." She remarks. On the contrary, as soon as he turn his back against her, she gladly slaps his right butt cheek with a proud grin.

Natasha saw the faint blush on his cheeks as soon as he exits the apartment, his lips pursed and his hand is in front of his pants.

The third time was in the office...

"Where are you going?"

She was seated on the glass table where Maria takes possession of classified cases. And here was his girl, sitting on the very desk, making fun of those cases that she always flips down with success.

Natasha's legs were crossed, giving emphasis to her deadly legs and thighs. She doesn't usually wear shorts at work, and as Steve remembers, there some kind of policy for proper clothing. Knowing Natasha, she'll probably ignore that. The thing that drives him crazy is that her denim jacket makes her look like a teenager, and that makes him smile because he knows that either of them never have proper teenage years.

"I am not going to inch closer with you. I know your tricks, Babe."

Natasha thinks she's going to puke with that pet name. 

With that, Steve turns against her with a smirk without knowing that he have offended Natasha very much.

As usual, her eyes spotted his nicely shaped ass. And as feisty as Natasha can be, she grappled something that is not very far away from her and with that, she threw it at him. 

Just as she aimed it, it hit right on his ass.

It's not that it hurts. The problem is that a lot of SHIELD agents saw what happened. They saw Captain America and Black Widow flirting with each other, again. And Natasha made it even worse when she went to him and kisses him lightly on the lips.

Steve cannot understand how that turned him on even more.

"See you later."

At the moment, Steve has to deal on how he is going to cover his boner in his pants.

The fourth? Well, at least he could get to touch her this time.

In a few words, they were having sex.

The smell of their sweaty bodies and arousal lingers on the air. The rush of adrenaline and anticipation cannot be measured and explained by words now.

They were both naked, Natasha was under and Steve is on top. Her legs were widely spread for him to press his body against her.

Natasha moans when she felt his length glide on her slick, wet folds. When he heard her moan, he smoothly glides his cock again, feeling the wetness of her womanhood. Steve cannot wait to drive inside of her again, to feel her tight pussy sucking him deep.

Her right nipple is in his mouth and the other breast is on his hand, cupping gently before he kneads it into in circles.

Her fingers run on his wet, blond locks, tightly gripping on them for dear life. A soft moan escapes her mouth when Steve suck the other breast and places his hand on her swollen nipple, lightly pinching before flicking it with his thumb and twisting it as he gropes on it roughly.

Natasha arches her hips to glide her wetness on Steve's aching cock. She does it a couple more times that Steve has to release her nipple with a loud slurping sound to moan, face creased as he felt the urge to hold her legs and just fuck her on the mattress. 

He has nothing to do but to kiss down on her cleavage to her smooth toned stomach. Steve can smell her arousal and his cock just got harder if that is possible. He can't wait to taste her once more, to eat her like his meal.

Natasha opens her legs wider, revealing her pink mound and slick slit. She was practically dripping on the sheets. Steve trails kisses on her hip bones, biting and sucking on the skin leaving wonderful hickeys.

"Touch me there, please." Her hand came to skim on her skin and to touch her hot core, but Steve put her hand away and continued his business.

"Stay down and let me fuck you." He said on the skin of her thigh. He continued to taste her skin, her hips thrusts upwards lightly when he locks dangerously close to her dripping pussy.

He breathes her in, smelling her intoxicating scent. He began to nibble on her labias, and he slowly parted them with his fingers to see her swollen clit. He flicks his tongue on her clit, giving it broad and long strokes. He continued his actions and he felt a sharp tug on his scalp when Natasha slide her hands on his head.

"Yes, just like that." She moans and thrusts her hips upwards. 

She got even louder when Steve sucks at her clit gentle before sucking to the earnest, sloppy sounds and her loud whimpers and curses are heard.

"Enough! Please, I-" her words was melted when he put his tongue inside her, swirling and licking her insides while his thumb torments her clit. "-need you inside me!"

Steve stops but he'll not give in to her request. He stares at her whole body as he strokes his cock to give himself a little pleasure. Her red chest was heaving, face flushed with pleasure and mouth with ruined lipstick is parted. Her legs are shaking and her hot core is swollen and dripping. Steve gave her pussy a last flick of his tongue and one nice broad lick to taste her juices before he pushes a finger inside her, his other hand is still on his cock.

Natasha whines in complain. "Steve, please."

"I said stay down." He growled.

She moans loudly when his roughness took over. He shove another finger inside of her and move his fingers in and then out slowly. He thrusts his fingers faster inside and he kisses her bare knee. A pear of pre cum rolls down on his shaft and he use it to lubricate himself.

He let his cock go and focus on his fingers driving in and out. He rolls his tongue on her clit fast that matches the pace of his fingers inside. She was already soaking and hot, and he wants nothing but to push himself inside of her womanhood and fuck her.

Her legs was shaking on his shoulders as she can feel herself coming. He pumps his fingers faster, drawing more juices in every second. The sounds between his fingers and her slit is similar to the pornos; loud, delicious and overwhelming.

Steve felt a hard rigid surface inside of her, and he feels himself smiling when he concentrates on that spot. Natasha threw her head back in pleasure and moans louder. "Черт , что чувствует себя хорошо." She grips hard on the sheets and opens her legs a little wider when he curled his fingers and went faster. "Ah, baby."

"You look so beautiful, spread out for me like this." He slowed his thrusts and finally pulled out of her, fingers wet with her sweet nectar. Natasha whines in disappointment when she lost the feeling of him inside.

Steve sucks his fingers and moans at her taste. He crawls up to her and nibbles at a nipple before kissing her hard, she gasp as he forces air inside her mouth. He slides her cock above her clit to feel her wetness and both of them growled at the feeling. He does it again, and again, until Natasha slaps his shoulders.

Steve smiles and finally gives in. He aligns his hips to hers and watches her face when he puts the head of his manhood inside her. Her lips parted and a small moan escapes her red lips, her eyebrows furrowed. He sinks himself deeper, and pulls out slowly before pushing deeper again, and her fingers left sharp pain on his back. Steve groans in satisfaction when he was finally seated inside, the head of his cock is on her cervix and Natasha sighs.

"I love you, Nat." He says as he kisses her deeply.

"Love you-" she whimpers when he pulls out and thrusts hard inside. "Gosh!" He buries his face on her neck, wraps his arm around her shoulders and holds her head with his free hand.

"So warm, wet and tight. Oh, so good Nat." Steve started to thrusts slowly inside of her until he picks up a steady pace.

She squirmed and let his cock attack her insides as he was hitting her g-spot and she screams. She was overcome by lust that she left him fuck her hard. He was pushing himself further and further inside her, the curve of his cock was just perfect that she was completely filled and completed by it.

She was grabbing his ass to guide him with his thrusts as she nibbles his ear. She bucks her hips and wraps her legs around his torso, and he went deeper if that is possible.

"You feel so good, Babe." Natasha huffs on his ear. He growls and thrusts inside her with an intense rhythm, hitting all the right places inside her. At that moment, Natasha didn't care, she let her wet cunt slammed by his raging cock, let herself be fucked.

He was ramming inside her as fast and as hard as he could, and she screams that could wake up neighbors on the upper floor. Her breasts was bouncing and her mouth was opened to repeat his name again and again. He felt her tighten around him, hips slapping hers when she finally feels her orgasm coming.

"Fuck! I am-" he give her short sharp thrusts, and he circles his hips and thrusts longer and deeper again. "Coming!"

She squirts hard that covered her ass and his cock. Natasha's eyes rolled back and she screams, squirms and moans. He was still thrusting inside her because he haven't come yet. Still overcoming in the intense orgasm, she opens her legs to let herself be penetrated deeper for his sake.

He moans and kisses her mouth as he feels his orgasm. "Tasha." He whispers as he buries himself deep inside and comes. His come spurts inside her that she feels his hot liquid flowing down in her walls and she bites his bottom lip and delves inside his mouth.

"You touched my ass again." Steve says, still hard inside her.

"I couldn't help it." Natasha laughs.

They stayed like that for a while before he pulls out of her, and she whimpers in displeasure. Natasha can feel his come flows down on her slit and she bites her lips.

"I'll clean you up." Steve says as he went down on her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Comment below.


End file.
